Katherines Games
by WhereTheBerriesBloom
Summary: Femslash, Caroline/Elena/Katherine/Rebekah/Bonnie. Explicit in nature. Rated M.


_**Katherine's and Rebekah's Games**_

"Bonnie?" called out Elena Gilbert looking at her best friend confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah visited my house and now here I am, I'm just as confused as you are!" said the pretty black witch looking around at the old rundown house they were in. "Where is your Vervain pendant Elena?" she asked suddenly noticing her friends bare neck.

"What!? Oh! I didn't notice it was missing." Said the brunette with a confused frown.

"Hello!" came a voice from near the door of the house, "Hello Katherine I'm here now, what do you want?"

"Caroline! Is that you?" called out Elena even more mystified now.

"Elena, Bonnie! Oh My God! What are you doing here!?" said Caroline anxiously looking at her two best friends.

"We have no idea…" said Bonnie, "We were wondering if you could help us?"

"I have no idea; Katherine broke into my room and knocked me out cold. When I woke up Rebekah was there and she compelled to come here."

"Rebekah and Katherine together… well that's reassuring." Said Elena caustically, glaring around the house that they were now in.

"Should we leave?" asked Caroline.

"I highly doubt we can, I mean it is Katherine. If she called us here she must have a reason and she won't let us go until we listen." Elena sighed.

"Let look around then." Suggested Bonnie, walking on ahead and heading up the stairs that wound around a huge ornate banister.

Elena and Caroline followed reluctantly, gingerly climbing up the stairs.

On the second floor a faint light shone from room at the end of the hallway. Tentatively the trio made their way over to the room.

Inside Katherine could hear the halting footsteps of her victims; Rebekah just sighed in contentment. She had been planning this for so long, her hand slid up Katherine's bare thigh in excitement.

The scene was set…

The room was warm and comfortable with a big bed, Katherine and Rebekah looked sensational in their low cut lingerie. Katherine in a light pink and white bustier that complimented her dark hair and eyes and enhanced the golden glow of her creamy olive skin. Minute panty's in bright pink that barely covered her pussy and were merely a string up her behind; her curly hair was let loose and her lips were bright red.

Rebekah was dressed in something similar except her corset was black and red and pushed the tops of her breasts up so that her nipples peaked out. She wore no panties at all and her trimmed blonde hair cut into a perfect little landing strip. Her pale skin looked warm in the glow of the firelight and her blonde hair was pulled back by barrettes.

Katherine and Rebekah had been lovers for little over two months now, Rebekah had always known she was interested in women and given the chance she had seduced Katherine. But now she wanted more… the three annoying humans that were a thorn in her brother's side. But more than annoying Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were incredibly hot. Often when she looked at them, Rebekah went off into her own little dream world to construct sexual fantasies. The most amazing thing about having Katherine as a lover was that she was very-very bold and when Rebekah had told her about her little fantasy of fucking the three best-friends Katherine had made it happen.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline…. Thought the blonde with a delighted sigh, Elena with her tight curvy body and its lush valleys and dips and warm olive skin; she never failed to excite her. Bonnie with her warm mocha skin and her slim figure was all legs. Caroline… she thought with a shudder, she excited her the most. She had wide hips and lush big-breasts that Rebekah could not wait to taste.

"Who's in there?" demanded Bonnie from outside the door.

"Come in." called out Katherine.

The door was pushed open hesitantly and before the girls had a chance to run both the vampires had them under compulsion. Elena was not wearing her Vervain pendant so she went easily; Caroline was compelled by Rebekah and Bonnie too.

"Excellent!" cried Rebekah clapping her hands like a child in a candy store. Katherine grinned at her lover's excitement and reached over and kissed her.

Rebekah thrust her eager tongue into Katherine's mouth and pressed her lips to the other woman's soft ones giving her a deep French kiss.

"Strip!" demanded both the vampires, pleased when the mindless marionettes complied.

Bonnie pulled her full sleeved white shirt over her head; displaying what had to be the hottest stomach that Katherine had ever seen; it was toned and taut with faint wedges of her abs, on top of that Bonnie wore a bright green lace bra that contained her small, cute B cup breasts. Her panty's matched her bra and were bright green lace boy-shorts cut into a provocative V. The green contrasted vividly with Bonnies coffee colored skin and reflected perfectly her own green eyes. Shimming out of her pants and bra soon she was naked except for her panties.

Elena was pulling down her skirt, displaying the full length of her tanned legs. Her calves were perfectly curved and strong; muscular. Her slim thighs and were incased in gossamer fine nude stockings with a bright purple garter that was trimmed in pink. Her panties were the same pink and purple thong that matched her garters and it barely covered her pubic mound, whenever she bent both Katherine and Rebekah were rewarded with a glimpse of her beautiful taut ass with its firm creamy cheeks and unblemished skin. Elena had large hips and a tiny wait; her body fell into such hour glass perfection that it was all that Rebekah could do not to lunge at her. Her think bra was inadequate to contain the huge mounds of her big breasts. Soon she had disposed of the bra and the rest of her clothes; she stood with Bonnie just in her panties and garter belt.

Caroline stripped of her restricting pants and her old t-shirt just down to her sky-blue panties; she worn no bra and her firm breasts jiggled enticingly as she bent to removed her pant leg. Her pale skin was golden in the fire light and her body was perfect; voluptuous….

Big hips that flared down into strong thighs and slim legs, her belly wasn't flat but gently concave. She was curved to perfection.

Rebekah held out her hand to all three girls and led them to the bed….

…

_**2 part one shot, nothing belongs to me, if you are uncomfortable with lesbian themes do not read. **_


End file.
